New for New Years
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: This is the Squeal to 'Christmas with the Cullens.' and, if you don't/haven't read it, you won't understand half of the story. Anyways, Please enjoy! All regular parings. Breaking Dawn never happened... After Eclipse. and no, this isn't my version of BD.
1. Powers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the _Twilight _series, or anything to do with them. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I've had the beginning written for a while, but I just finished it. So, I hope you like it, It's dedicated to my friend Seth! (and yes, it's really his name, he didn't change it!) Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! Thanks, it makes my day, I swear! :D**

* * *

I woke up. I was somewhat surprised to see that I was still in the hospital. I saw Alice sitting near my bad, with a fashion magazine in her hands.

"Hi Alice." I said. I was shocked. My voice sounded like velvet, smooth and soft.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Bella! How do you feel?"

"Great, thanks Alice. But a little thirsty."

"Yes, we will get that sorted out Bella." Carlisle said coming into the room with the rest of the Cullens behind him.

"Morning love." Edward said with his crooked smile, coming to my bedside.

"Morning Edward." I said smiling.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Thirsty." I said.

"Hmm. We can fix that." Alice said, coming up to me.

"No, she has to stay in the hospital until Tuesday." Edward said, getting up to face her.

"Actually, I already signed the release forms. Bella is free to leave today."

"Carlisle, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Calm down Edward," Carlisle said, cutting him off. "Bella is just fine." Edward glared at the floor tiles.

"Can I take you hunting?" Alice asked me, walking towards the bed I was lying in.

"Sure." I said, hopping out of the bed. I didn't even stumble. God being a vampire was awesome!

"Well love, you're as beautiful as ever." Edward said, kissing my forehead. If I was still a human, I'd be blushing right now. I heard several gasps.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, where did you go?" Edward asked, looking directly at me, but as if he were looking through me.

"I'm right here." I said, waving my hand in front of his face. Thirty seconds later or so, I heard several more gasps.

"What?" I asked, looking at my family. They were all staring at me in awe.

"Well Bella, I believe your power in invisibility." Carlisle said, walking over to me. "You look very beautiful." He said, looking at my face. Cue the blushing.. oh, wait, I'm a vampire.

More gasps.

"What?" I asked, they were all looking in the direction I was, until I moved to the left. Thirty seconds later, I was on the other side of the room and they were staring at the same spot as before.

"Wait. I'm invisible?" I asked, from the only unoccupied chair in the room. All seven heads turned in my direction.

"Yes, we can't even hear you." Carlisle said, walking over to me. "And I believe its triggered by blushing."

"But vampires can't blush," Alice said, standing up. "Right?" She asked Carlisle.

"I believe it's triggered by moments when Bella would blush if she could." Carlisle said, jotting something down on a clip-board.

"I've never heard of an invisibility power Carlisle. Have you?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"No, I haven't. This is very rare. Unheard of even. Emmett, Jasper, make her blush please."

"No problem." Emmett said, walking towards me.

"Hey, now that you're a vampire, you and Edward can finally get it on huh?" Emmett asked, nudging me. I glared at him, and he chuckled.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Hey, it worked." He said, waving a hand towards my body. I guessed I was invisible now, so time to have some fun. I walked in front of Edward. Every time I became visible again, I tingled. So, when I felt the tingling, I said "HI!". He stumbled over the chair behind him and fell on the floor. Everyone laughed.

"Well Bella," Emmett said. "We can certainly have fun with you."

"What to you have in mind Emmett?" I said, then instantly regretted asking it. It was probably the most dangerous question I would ever ask in my entire existence.

* * *

**Hi! Yay! The sequel is up! Hope you liked, it. BIG THANKS to my friend Seth (No really, that's his name he didn't change it!!) who came up with the whole idea of Bella's power. Speaking of that, by the way, did you like her power? Please review, and thanks for sticking with me and the story! YOU GUYS ROCK! 3**

**--pinkcrayon1101**


	2. Alice is really Marry Poppins

**Disclaimer: Noooope. Still don't own it.  
**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter, oh and, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!! (lildarkcookie, 3daygirl, iluvedwardcullen4ever, TwilightEdwardBella95, kellicolleen, cheyennecullen, XTopazXeyedXVampireX, twilightfan102, elitestar1234, briiittx xhc, fanpire4ever12, Lady Saruman, piratehannelore, Mrs. Jake Blk, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, TheNextCullen332!) This one is for you guys, but for the people who didn't review, please do, becuase I _can _check reader traffic, and I _can _tell that there are a lot more people reading then reviewing. it makes me sad. But anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and the people who still read my stories, you rock too!!**

* * *

I stood in the middle of the hospital room, still in the gown. Edward got back up, and picked up the chair.

"Come Bella," Emmett said, walking out into the hall. "We're going to wreak havoc among the towns people. Muhahaha."

"And I agreed to marry him." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, exactly what are we going to do Emmett?"

"Scare a few of the nurses!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"No, Emmett. Bella needs to go hunting." Carlisle said, walking towards us.

"Yay yay yay!" Alice yelled, running so she was right in front of me. "Let's go Bella!" She said,pulling at my wrist.

"Edward..." I whispered, reaching out for him.

"You and Edward will have plenty of time to do... _whatever _when we come back."

Well, that comment made me 'blush' and her hand tried to close around my wrist.

"Aw, Bella come on!" Alice cried, stomping her foot. I ran beside Edward.

"That's what you get for making a comment like that." Edward snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

I stood beside Edward, waiting for the tingling sensation. Finally, it came. Edward sighed and looked down at me.

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined, stomping her foot like a two-year old.

I sighed, but moved away from Edward and took Alice's hand.

"Um, do you have anything I could wear?" I asked, her face lit up with excitement. She went to her purse in the corner of the room.

She took out lots of stuff, and threw it across the room, onto the hospital bed.

First was a makeup bag.

Next came a cell phone

Then a wallet

Then a... hoola hoop?!

Followed by a laptop...

And three different pairs of stilettos

Two pairs of flats...

one pair of slippers...

She wasn't even done when Rose yelled "Geez Alice, are you the freaking Marry Poppins of vampires?!"

Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie and kept digging through her bag.

a rubber chicken, about a million hair elastics, four pens, a pack of gum (that one confused me a little), a cellphone charger, and a novel later, she took out a blue and black patterned dress and black stilettos of death.

"Those are _cute_!" Rose giggled, running over to Alice and examining the shoe. I was staring at both of them in shock.

"Uh, guys, hate to break it to you, but those things would _kill _me."

Edward swirled me around, looking straight into my eyes. "Bella, love. Think about it for a minute please."

I did as he asked. Then it clicked. "Oh!" I yelled out. Everyone laughed. That made me 'blush' again, but I really didn't care. I could hear everyone's groans and Alice was tapping her foot waiting for me. When I felt tingles, I was standing next to Rose.

"OH LORD!" She yelled, tripping over her feet as she stumbled backwards. She landed on her butt, and glared at me.

"Sorry." I said to her, then turned back to the shoe.

"So, I can really wear these..._without _killing myself?" I asked Alice, looking at the shiny shoe.

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'. She handed me the other shoe, and the dress.

I went into the bathroom that was in my room and shut the door. I could still hear them outside. This was awesome! being a vampire was so much fun. You got to do things without falling over, and could hear everything!

"...yes, it's quite amazing." I heard Carlisle say.

"Why do you think it happened though dear?" Esme asked him.

"I think it's because she didn't like blood at all as a human." Edward said, his voice getting closer. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Almost done love?" He asked me.

"Yup." I said, opening the door. I heard several gasps as I stepped out of the room.

"What?" I asked, looking around at my new family. I just hoped they wouldn't say anything because it was sure to cause me to become invisible again.

"Very nice love, Edward said swiftly, then pushed me towards Alice. You two should be going." I smiled at him as a thank you. He nodded back, and Alice and I jumped out the window.

"Uh, Alice," I asked, now that we were safely inside the forest. "Isn't this outfit a bit..._much _to wear on a first hunt?"

"Probably," She asked, not slowing down. "But oh well. I've had them picked out since we met you, so too late."

I sighed. That was Alice. Suddenly, I stopped and turned to the right. There was a... deer? Very close. I could smell it, but it really didn't smell all that good.

"Deer?" Alice asked, coming back towards me.

"Yeah." I said, turning my heard towards her.

"I don't like them, but Jasper does." She said, rolling her eyes. "Who knows." She continued, shrugging.

I ran off in the direction of the animal. My _prey_. I saw it standing there, eating grass. All alone, no one else there. My mouth started to water, and without a second thought, I pounced at my prey.

* * *

**Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked it and had fun writing it. hehehe. OK, So yeah, please review if you have time, it makes me happy, and yeah. If you didn't understand the whole Marry Poppins joke, you have to watch the movie...like NOW. OK, Oh, and all the links to Bella's clothes are in my profile!! OK, that's it! BYE! and thanks for reading!**

**--pinkcrayon1101  
**


	3. Hunting

**Hi guys! So, I really hope that you like this chapter! I thought it was cool. And there's a special surprise from Bella's past in there. Well, two people actually. Ok, enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! ---And sorry I havent written in a long time, and sorry its out so late; but i promised it would be out tonite, so there you go.**

**------this chapter is dedicated to fanpires-68 because without her(him) this story wouldn't be written right now =) So you can thank her(him)--------------------------------**

* * *

Last Time: _I ran off in the direction of the animal. My prey. I saw it standing there, eating grass. All alone, no one else there. My mouth started to water, and without a second thought, I pounced at my prey._

_

* * *

_I snaped it's neck so quickly that it probably felt nothing. I sinked my teeth into the deer's thick flesh, and tasted what soothed the burning in my throat. The blood dripped down my throat, pooling into my lips, staining them red.

The blood was sickly sweet; maybe a little _too _sweet. But it was so warm and satisfying. The crystal water had little droplets of blood swirling around, making paterns in it. Alice came from behind me.

"So, what did you think?" She asked me, wiping a bit of blood off of her face.

"Too sweet." I said, standing up.

"Maybe you'll like mountain lions better." She said standing up on a nearby rock. "I think I hear one."

"S'ok Alice, I'm really not thirst anymore." I said, dipping my feet in the light blue water.

"Really?" She asked me in suprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, Im just not thirsty or hungry or whatever you call it. I'm full."

"Huh." Alice said, satisfied with my reason.

"Ok, but I'm still a little hungry, so just wait here OK?"

"Yea, sure." I said, remaining on the mossy forest floor.

Alice took one more glance at me, then ran off somewhere to the east.

I sighed and lay back on the moss. I could hear _everything_. The rustle of leaves caused by some wild animal, the calls of the birs too high and well hidden in the canopy for me to see. I heard the sounds of a stream flowing somewhere in the distance. I could hear... wait, what was that?

I got back up, my feet remaining in the water.

There was a sound of leaves rustling, and the squish of mud beneath someone's feet. But it didn't sound like an animal. It was a _human_.

My entire body went ridgid. Edward told me stories about how bad the thirst is when you come into contact with humans during the first year or two. Heck, Jasper was _still _having trouble managing.

I could sense the stupid human walking closer and closer towards me. And the strange thing was, I didn't run away.

Then I heard a diffrent pattern in the rustle of the leaves. There were two humans. They were completly silent as they walked through the trail. I could faintly hear their voices.

"God Mike, why did you have to go and get us soooo far away from the trail? You had to chase that stupid bird didn't you?"

"Yea Jess, It was an eagle!"

"Who cares? You can see a freaking eagle all the time. There's one on the flag!"

".... That's mexico."

"Oh, well, whatever. Move to Mexico then. See if I care."

Oh god, It was Mike and Jessica. This wasn't going to turn out very well.

"Hey, I wonder if we're near Cullen's place." Mike said, voice getting louder and clearer.

"Why would you even think about that right now? We haven't seen either of them since, like, grad or whatever."

"Oh well. I wonder how Bella is?"

I heard a loud slapping noise.

"What was that for?!"

"Thinking about another girl when your wife is right here!"

Huh, so they were married now. Im not sure which one of them I pitty more...

"Whatever, just get us out of these stupid woods!"

I could tell that they were close now. I don't think I wanted them to see me. I looked diffrent. And how would I explain that I was in the middle of the woods, in a dress, high heels, and some little red blood stains all over my mouth?! That would be interesting.

About a minute before they got into the clearing, I climbed up into the tallest tree I could find.

"Well, what now Mr. Explorer?" Jessica asked Mike, throwing her backpack on the ground and sitting on a log.

"Um... follow the yellow brick road?"

"You IDIOT!" Jessica yelled at Mike. "Get me out of this forest NOW."

"Ok, Ok, Im sorry." Mike said as he pulled a map out of his bag.

Thats when Alice showed up.

"Hey Alice." Mike said to her. "Haven't seen you in a while.... I thought you moved to like, Alaska or something."

"Oh, we decided not to. Hey, have you seen Bella?"

"Nope. Why is she here? Can I see her? Ooh, how is she? Did she get married to Edward? Is she single?"

Then Jessica slapped Mike.

"None of the above," Alice responded, pacing. "Just if you find her, tell her to meet me at the house OK?"

"Yea, sure whatever. Just help us get out of the woods!" Jessica screamed, walking over to the pond.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Alice asked, walking over to her.

"Dipping my feet in her duh." She responded, taking off her last sneaker.

"Oh, um that pond has uh... moss on the bottom." Alice imporvised, trying to pull her away.

It took me a minute to realise why Alice didn't want Jessica over there. Then I looked down.

The deer I had devoured lay lifeless, rotting on the cold, forest floor. Only five metersaway from where Jessica was sitting.

"Ew. I don't like green things."

"Why do you live in _Forks_?" Alice asked under her breath. Luckily, Mike and Jessica didn't hear her.

"So, just, like, get us out of her OK?" Jessica said, pulling herself to her feet.

"Sure," Alice said, walking over to the exit towards the house. "Just go there, and then turn onto the highway."

"Thanks Alice. Good to see you again. Say hi to Bella," Mike slipped her a piece of paper. "And giver her this."

Luckily for Mike, Jessica was too far ahead of them to have heard him.

"Come on Mike! Hurry up or carry me!" Jessica yelled.

"Comming muffin!" Mike yelled back, winking at Alice, then running towards Jessica.

Now that Alice was all alone in the clearing, she sighed.

"God, I'm soooo lucky Bella wasn't here for that. She would have killed them."

I plopped down from the tree.

"Hey Alice." I said, coming up behind her.

"Hi." She said, turning around not the least bit surprised.

"OH! Woah, uh, hi Bella." She said again, this time flustered.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't smell the humans?" She asked me, coming closer.

"Sure I can, but it doesn't bother me. I don't know what you guys are talking about! They smell kind of revolting."

"Weird," Alice said to herself. "Well, we should probably go back to the house."

So, just like that, Alice and I were running -In heels!- back to the marvelous white house I could now call home.

* * *

**There. Did you like it? I hope so, cuz I'm up at 2:22 writing this. So be happy. =) OK, thanks SO MUCH for reading, please review, and you'll be the coolest thing since popcorn. I DID IT FOR U GUYS 3 3**

**pinkcrayon1101  
**


	4. Plenty of Presents!

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. . . well, that's a little bit weird. How about this: "I don't own anything related to _twilight_." There we go!

* * *

**

**Hello! sorry if this chapter is a little short. It's more of a filler/twist chapter, so pay attention. Now, Get ready for the most awesomest thing you could ever possibly imagine....**

**the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**We arrived at the house to see Emmett looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked, running over to him.

He pointed up.

There were little white flakes of snow floating gently from the sky.

"Ooooooh Snow!" Alice squealed. Then her face went blank. "There's a surprise waiting inside for us! Come on, let's go!"

Emmett and I followed her inside, still staring at the snow. Alice dragged us to the living room, and we could smell... gingerbread cookies and hear Christmas carols... wait, that can't be right.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled.

"Wait, wasn't Christmas like, two months ago?"

"Actually, love, it was only two _weeks _ago." Edward said, coming up behind me and giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, we're all set up. I will _randomly _pick a present."

"Present! Present! Present!" Alice and Emmett chanted in perfect sync.

Esme took a square present wrapped in light blue paper out and read the tag.

"To: Bella, Love Alice." She said, handing it to me.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a little light blue square box with a white ribbon. I quickly untied the knot and opened the box. Inside, were a pair of earrings shaped like snowflakes. They had diamonds on them and were silver. **(AN: Link in Profile)**

"Thanks Alice, they're beautiful!" I said, going to hug her. I handed the box to Edward and he helped me put them on.

"Yup, I choose the right one!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Next," Esme said, reaching her hand under the tree. "Is... Emmett, love Mom and Dad."

Emmett practically ripped the box from Esme's hands, and then tore the wrapping paper off.

There was a little grey box in front of him now. He opened it and stared at it's contents.

It was a pair of keys. But they looked too big to be car keys...

"Sweet! Is it a car?" Emmett asked Carlisle, eyes wide with excitement.

"No..." Carlisle said, grinning.

"It's a BOAT!" Alice cried out.

"SWEET!" Emmett yelled than ran outside, expecting to see a boat. We all laughed.

"It's down at the marina in Port Angeles son. You can go see it tomorrow."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Emmett said, coming back inside.

"Next Present!" Esme announced in a sing song voice. "To Esme and Carlisle love, Jasper and Alice."

"They're going to love this one." Edward whispered into my ear.

Carlisle handed Esme the package and she ripped off the sparkling wrapping paper. Inside was a very large red book. Or at least, it looked like a book.

Esme flipped open the cover and gasped.

"To Esme and Carlisle, Our _true _parents." She read, looking as if she would cry. She flipped the next page and there were pictures of all of us.

Each page was a different year. In the back, there we pictures of each couple. Edward and I were dressed up in our wedding outfits, and kissing. It was so sweet of Alice!

"Tha..Thank you Alice!" Esme said, then ran over to hug her daughter.

"No problem!" Alice said, happily.

Carlisle pulled the next gift from under the tree. "To Rosalie, Love Jasper" He said, handing her the package.

Rose ripped off the wrapping and her eyes lighted up at the site of three designer shoe boxes. She ripped open the first box, no even taking notice of the tissue paper.

"Oh Jazzy! The Guchi's I wanted! Thanks so much!"

"Open the other ones." Alice said, grinning.

Rose ripped open the other two boxes and there were two other pairs of shoes.

Rose squealed in excitement, and tried them all on.

30 gifts later, I had gotten a pogo stick from Emmett, Enough makeup to fill a store from Rose, and a Chapters **(Sorry, Not sure if it's different in the states...) **gift card ($300.00!!) from Jasper.

Everyone was happy with their gifts, Rose was still looking at the shoes, Alice was playing with her new charm bracelet, and Emmett was playing with a firetruck.

Suddenly, Emmett's face lit up and he ran up the stairs. Edward laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see love." He replied, kissing me on the head.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs three seconds later with another small rectangle in his hands.

"Here you go." He said, tossing it to me.

I caught it -surprisingly- and ripped off the paper. I gasped.

It was "Horton Hears a Who" the movie by !

"Awesome!" I yelled, getting up to put the DVD in the player.

We all settled down and got cozy with our partners, and started to watch the movie.

This was turning into the perfect Christmas.

Until Jake walked in.

"I know you've got her in there leech. Lemme see her." He growled.

He was, of course, in human form, but every word came out with a snarl.

"Um. Hi." I said, pausing the movie, and turning to face him.

Every face looked like they wanted to kill Jacob.

"Huh? Who are y... oh. Hey Bells. Wow, you look... uh, wow." He stuttered, stumbling over the doorstep.

Alice and Rose giggled.

I felt the familiar tingling feeling in my toes and fingers. Great.

"What the hell? Where did she go?!" I heard Jake yell. He was still staring, wide mouthed at the place where I was. But he couldn't _see _me.

"Um.." Rose started.

what was she going to say? '_Bella is a vampire, don't worry, she's just invisible.' _?! Right.

Emmett interrupted Rose. "She's on a pogo stick."

Everyone looked at him weirdly and Rose kicked him with her new heels.

I felt the tingling again, and knew I was about to appear.

I heard Jacob's gasp, but before I could explain, I was face down on the floor.

* * *

**ooooh! what happened? I guess you'll just have to wait and seee! Oh and Invisible Truths, I completed your task!!**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW =D**

** pinkcrayon1101 (Mrs. Edward Cullen)  
**


	5. Explanations & Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series!

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!! 3**

**hope you like this, it goes kind of fast because I couldnt stop writing, but wanted to sleep, but was determined to finish the chapter. Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

"Ugh." I moaned, my face flat on the floor. Who did that?

"Bella..." Jacob asked, running towards me.

I stood up and ran to Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"You... You..." I tried to think of a way not to hurt his feelings. "Well, to be honest Jake, you _stink_."

He laughed. "You don't smell like a bouquet of roses yourself. So, they finally changed you huh?"

"Yea, turns out they like me." I said, smiling.

"Hey, um, what was that whole thing about? You disappeared... and Emmett said something about a pogo stick?"

"Oh.... Um..." I looked around at my new family trying to think of an excuse.

"Just tell him." Alice whispered to me.

"Okay, so, my power is invisibility apparently."

He nodded. "Why did it happen when I came in?"

"Actually, it wasn't because you came in, it was what you said."

"Wha-- I said that you looked nice."

"_Actually_, Alice said, stepping up beside me. What you said was 'Wow, you look... uh, wow'" She quoted him, then giggled.

I looked down at the ground, replaying the whole scene in my head.

"Oh..." Jake said, blushing. I could smell the blood pooling in his cheeks. Warm, musky smelling blood.

"Yea..." I said adkwardly, looking back up at him.

"So it happens whenever someone..._compliments _you?"

"Uhm, no,"

"It happens whenever she _would _have blushed as a human!" Alice said giggling.

"Awe Bells," Jake said grinning. "I made you blush."

"Yea whatever Jake."

Jake looked pleased with himself and sat on the sofa.

"What are you doing _dog_?" Rosalie asked, glaring at him. "Now we'll have to burn that."

"Oh calm down blondie," Jake said, putting his feet on the coffee table. "Lighten up."

Well, it took Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to hold Rose back from killing Jake.

Jake laughed.

"You're not helping. She's about to tear you limb from limb." I hissed at him

He laughed again and said. "I'd like to see her try."

I decided right then and there that Jake is a complete idiot.

"UGH! YOU STUPID DOG!" Rose yelled, trying to break free from her captors.

"Okay then..." I said, rushing Jake outside. "So, why'd you come here?"

"To see you." He said, smiling. "I went to the hospital when I heard, but you weren't there. So, I thought I'd come here."

"But _why_?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because Im hoping that you'll forget about your Vamp and come to me."

I slapped him. "No."

"Awe, come on Bells, you know that we're so much better for each other than you and Edward."

I laughed. "Yea, Vampires and Werewolves get along _great_."

"Well, we do." He said grinning.

"No, no, Jake we don't. You're too late. Edward is my fiance, and we're getting married in a month. I cant turn away from all of this."

"Yes you can." He said, taking my hand. "Just say yes, and we can run all the way to Canada."

"How will we get across the boarder? I dont have a passport."

"Come on!" He said laughing. "It's just Canada. They were ranked the #1 easiest North American country to sneak into." **(AN: i dont know if thats true.. just something my brother said, and that doesnt happen very often so I thought I'd put it in.... sorry! continue.)**

I looked at him confused. "How do you even know that? Wait," I said, changing my mind. "I dont want to know."

"So come on bells," He said, taking my hand in his two. "Please?"

"No Jake. No."

"What will it take for a yes?"

"Nothing. I cant be with you." I said, walking back towards the house.

"But you can!" He pleaded. "Just come with me and it will all be fine."

"Im fine now." I said stubbornly

"Sure you are." He said under his breath.

I stopped. "You idiot. Im not a human anymore. I can hear you." Then stormed off towards the house.

"Bells, come on, dont go back! Let's just run away."

"No. You know what, Im done. Bye." I thought of the most embaressing thing I could to make myself blush. It seemed to work because Jake looked confused.

"Aw, Bells, please dont dissapear on me!" He whined, scanning the clearing for me.

I walked back into the house, leaving Jake outside alone.

"Why'd the front door just slam...?" Alice asked, looking up from the TV

"It's probably just the wind." Esme said, smiling over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Or it's me." I sighed, reappearing.

"Oh!" Rose yelled, falling backwards over the couch and onto the floor. "You've _got _to stop doing that!"

"Sorry." I said, bluntly, sitting beside Edward.

"You okay, love?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yea..." I suppose I'd just keep the whole 'elop with Jake' option out of discussion.

"Why'd Jake come here?" Alice asked, flipping a gloosy magazing page.

"Uhm..." quick think of a lie.... "He... wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Bella, all of our birthdays -including yours- are either in September, March, or June. It's January." Alice reminded me, looking at me funny.

"Oh, right. hahaha, he must have gotten the dates wrong."

"Mhmmmmm..." Alice replied, unbelieving.

"So...." I said, attempting to change the topic. "Whats up for tomorrow?"

"Well," Esme said, sitting beside me on the sofa. "I was thinking we should go on a little vacation."

"What kind of vacation...?" I asked her, making sure it wasn't going to be too outragous.

She caught my look. "Uhm, how about to Las Vegas?"

"YEA!" Alice and Emmett shouted at the same time.

"They have so many great shops!" Alice started.

"And a chocolate factory!"

"And a GIANT outlet mall!"

"And rollercoasters!"

"And---" Alice tried to continue but was cut off by Edward.

"Sounds like fun. Im in."

"Im in if he's in." I sighed.

"Great! Then it's settled!"Esme smiled, getting of the sofa. "You kids had better hurry up and pack."

Edward and I climbed the stairs towards our room. He pulled out eight suitcases from the closet.

"Uhm... exactly how long are we going for?" I asked, eyeing the suitcases.

Edward looked confused then laughed. "Three weeks."

"And we need eight suitcases? What, is there no laundry place?"

"No, there is... This is how many suitcases I always use."

"God," I said, unzippping the largest suitcase. "I think i could fit inside here."

Edward laughed. "Yea.... good times....."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up from the suitcase.

"Uhm, when Alice bought the suitcases, she refused to buy any that she couldn't fit into with a book, portable DVD player and a bottle of pop."

"Huh. Sounds like Alice." I said, stuffing the first clothes I could find into the giant suitcases. Once we were done, Edward and I put the suitcases in his trunk for tomorrow.

"Well," I said, closing the trunk. "Sin city here we come."

* * *

**Hahahaha, okay, so I hope you liked it :) sorry bout the spelling/grammar/stupid/fast issues... its 2:30. Im running on tea. Cammomile. So there's no sugar in it..... Anyways, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Seriously, it makes my day. And I get the emails on my blackberry in the middle of class and start squealing... my teacher looks at me like im insane. But, its totally worth it! So please please plesae REVIEW!**

**AND OF COURSE! Happy (belated) VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3**

**love forever,**

**pinkcrayon1101  
**


End file.
